The Prince and the Swan
by Tori101
Summary: Rey is the newest model for the company, Gloss. Though he’s content with his life and his boyfriend, he can’t help staring at his superior coworker, the lovely Kira. When it seems Kira likes him too, Rey’s life is slowly being ripped apart.KR KA SR


**The Prince and the Swan**

Rey is the newest model for the company, Gloss. Though he's content with his life and his boyfriend, he can't help staring at his superior coworker, the lovely Kira. When it seems Kira likes him too, Rey's life is slowly being ripped apart.KR KA SR

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Gundam Seed.

_**Note**_: All right, I know, weird pairing, I seem to be thinking up a lot of these lately…But I want to let you all know pointlessly that even if I hated Rey in _Destiny_, his bishounen prettiness cannot be ignored by my yaoi-crazed brain. And I love Kira to death…And I like toying around with my muses.

**Chapter 1 The Prince Meets the Swan**

The flash of cameras were unable to cause any disruption in the flow of the shoot, the quick and quiet breathing of the photographers meshed with their near rushed steps as they tried to capture their view from every angle. The models standing were relaxed, if not enjoying the quickly paced craze of the shoot, and one lifted a hand slowly to his face to just as slowly brush his bangs away from his forehead. He only went slowly for the photographer's benefit. The other pulled his lips into a small smirk and he put on hand on his hip, tilting his head back just a bit and parting his lips.

One of the photographers sighed quietly, and took a moment to zoom in on the young man's face. Without warning, the other model turned his body towards the other and one arm draped loosely around his waist as the model placed a bit of his body's weight on his companion. A hand came up to grasp his, and the two models turned their heads towards one another to touch foreheads.

A few of the onlookers watched with some interest, though it wasn't truly that rare of a sight, though they were pleasantly used to it. One woman who stood back was tapping her chin, and watching the shoot progress, her soft blue gaze drifting over the models to the photographers, to the lights. Two young men standing a bit off to the side were watching with particular interest, one of them especially.

"Damn, they're showing off again," the dark haired one of the two murmured, taking a sip from his water bottle as he glared lightly at the spotlighted pair. "I'm surprised he doesn't just jump him already, they'd get rich off those pictures," he added, his dark red eyes narrowing as he grinned, pleased with his own joke. Turning to the other, he reached over and gently twirled a lock of soft blonde hair around his finger. "What do you think, Rey?" he inquired.

"Hn…" the blonde mumbled, his blue gaze trained on the models, a slightly surprised and slightly embarrassed expression gracing his pale face. He didn't notice the slightly annoyed expression on the other, and was oblivious to the decreasing distance between them. His attention was fixated on the scene before him, quickly growing out of hand.

One of the models, the one with long, raven-blue hair that just graced his shoulders, seemed to lean a little closer to the male wrapped in his arms. The other model chuckled, his violet eyes glimmering, and turned away quickly, leaving the other a bit surprised. Ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of the shoot, the other pursed his lips and reached a hand over to grasp the violet eyed male's shoulder, his pale fingers hooking around one of the many belts that adorned his outfit, this particular one around his upper arm, and yanked hard. The other's eyes widened in surprise as he was pulled towards the other male, only to have his lips viciously claimed by the bluenette.

Of course, the photographers continued, a few gasps coming from around the set, mixing in with a few groans. Another shoot interrupted. The woman standing near the back, though, had a slightly annoyed expression as she stepped forward quickly, her low-rise heels clicking on the floor. "Kira-chan, Athrun!" she snapped, her blue eyes alight with annoyance and what looked to be hidden amusement, "You're in the middle of work, you could at least wait till your break or till the shoot is over to begin _playing_," she exclaimed, her tone sounding a bit exasperated. These sorts of interruptions were just as common as the two models' behavior during almost all of their photo shoots.

"Lacus-san, I can't help it," the bluenette complained, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders and brushing his cheek against the thick mop of soft brown hair. "When Kira's all dressed up in these sorts of clothes," Athrun tugged on yet another belt that buckled across the model's upper chest. "It makes me want to strip him right here," A soft sigh escaped the brunette's lips, and he lifted his hands to Athrun's, grasping his arm gently.

"We apologize, Lacus-san," Kira murmured gently with his beautifully deep voice, an apologetic tone easily heard. "We'll try not to let the shoot become disrupted again," he added, his eyes narrowing as he turned his head towards Athrun's. The look he gave the other was enough to warrant release, and the brunette ran a hand through his hair slowly.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," the pink haired woman said quietly, crossing her arms over her chest. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, and it was easy to say she'd been manipulated by the model's words. "We were going to go to a break soon, anyway, and there are a few matters we have to attend to. Seeing how you and Athrun need a few moments…" the woman glanced from the models to the crew, and she sighed. "We'll take the lunch break now, but everyone remember, be ready for the next shooting in forty-five minutes!"

"But isn't lunch usually an hour?" Athrun interjected, a slightly annoyed expression adorning his face as his hands slowly found their places on the brown haired model's hips.

"Yes, but I need to punish you two somehow. And also, I'd like to see you in my office in ten minutes," she added, a devilish smile crossing her normally angelic features. Before Athrun could argue with her, the woman turned towards the other two young men, her expression softening to a very approachable and welcoming visage. "Ah, Shinn-kun, please bring Za Burrel-san to my office," the woman added, turning to leave the large room used for many of the photo shoots.

Shinn nodded to the woman's orders, and turned to his blonde companion who was in a slight daze. Seeing two young men act so openly, and in front of so many people, had definitely fazed the conservative and shy Rey. The blonde was so lost in his own thoughts; he nearly jumped when Shinn gripped his arm. Giving out a little cry, the long haired boy looked over at Shinn with wide eyes, the slightest bit of a blush on his cheeks. "S-Shinn…" he mumbled, now embarrassed that he'd been startled so easily, and the fact that Shinn was smirking like that was like adding salt to the wound.

"You're going to have to get used to those two," the black haired boy stated, pulling the blonde a little closer. "They're even worse out in public, depending on where they are. Next time we go drinking, you'll see why I liked coming home so early sometimes…" the boy added, laughing as he began walking with the boy towards the same set of doors the woman had walked through before. "Though, I suppose it won't be as boring if you were there, after all," he murmured, almost as though to himself, but the smirking glance he sent the blonde was more than enough of an explanation. Rey pursed his lips and averted his gaze.

"Shinn, if you're referring to sex in a bar bathroom again, I'm sorry to inform you that I'm not interested…" the young man murmured rather monotonously, making the red eyed boy choke on his laughter.

"W-What? You're bringing _that_ up again!?" But the young man sighed and shook his head, glaring softly towards the blonde. The two were walking down a wide hallway, carpeted with a dark red carpet, and honey colored walls that, accompanied with the occasional hall table with the flower arrangements, looked rather regal. Coming to a stop before two lovely, redwood doors, Shinn looked back to Rey. "Well, anyway, this is Clyne-sama's office," the boy stated, opening the door after knocking.

"Ah, Shinn-kun, I'm glad you came so quickly," the woman from before said with a giggle. "If only I could count on Athrun and Kira-chan to be so punctual…" her voice drifted off as the two young men entered the room, Shinn closing the door politely after Rey had entered, blue eyes looking around with an interested gaze as he took in the unfamiliar sight of the office. Just like the regality of the hallway, Lacus Clyne's office was finely furnished and decorated to be cozy and spacious all at once. Her desk was large and made of the same redwood as the doors, and most of the room's other furnishings. Two chairs, cushioned with dark ruby padding sat in front of her desk, and there was also a cream colored sofa and lounge just a bit off to one end of the office, and a similar set sat on the other end, near the large windows that actually made up an entire wall of the office.

"Now, please, sit down. Would either of you like something to drink?" the woman inquired politely, her warm expression still just as she had when she'd left the larger workroom. "I've called for someone to bring me some tea, and coffee, of course, though if you two would rather have something else…" her voice trailed off smoothly, each word having flowed just as easily after the other. As Rey sat in one of the chairs, gazing at Shinn's boss, he couldn't help but notice that the woman had a very calm aura about her.

"Thank you for remembering that I like coffee, Clyne-san," Shinn answered, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs.

"Tea is fine, thank you," Rey replied back, smiling gently in return. His hands were folded, a bit nervously, in his lap. If he wasn't holding them there, he'd probably be touching his face, or continually run his hand through his hair. A bad habit he'd picked up in middle school that lasted all throughout high school. He really didn't like having to talk directly to one person, especially many people. He'd really struggled being his class representative in all of his years of high school, but Shinn had been there, so he'd been able to drop the habit. Of course, he occasionally would lapse back into it every now and then.

Lacus nodded, and flashed the blonde another warm smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, but it was easy to see that she seemed pleased. Looking over towards Shinn, Lacus twirled a pastel strand of hair around her finger as she placed her elbows on her desk. "Shinn, I'm surprised you never tried to bring Rey to work before now, then alone you never even gave a face to your precious boyfriend you could never stop talking about," the woman teased, making both boys blush a light red, though Rey seemed the most embarrassed. Especially after her added line of, "I can't say he's beautiful, though…He falls into the category of gorgeous."

A knock at the door brought the trio's attention away from the current subject, though, and Lacus glanced up expectantly. "Come in," she called after a moment.

"Lacus-sama! I've brought your drinks!" a young girl said as she walked into the room, carrying a tray laden with the beverages. Though, there were six cups filled: three with tea, and three with coffee. "I know Lacus-sama and Kira-san like tea, and that Athrun-san and Shinn-san prefer coffee, but I wasn't sure what Za Burrel liked," the girl added, smiling brightly as she set the tray down on the edge of Lacus' desk. She then quickly set a mug of tea and a mug of coffee before Lacus and Shinn. Looking to Rey, she smiled, holding two different cups to him. "Tea, or coffee?" she asked, handing the blonde one of the mugs after he'd answered. It was then that he'd had gotten a close look at the girl, and he saw that her eyes were a dark shade of red, similar to Shinn's, and that her hair was a bright shade of pink, a bit darker than Lacus', and probably only a bit past her shoulders, though he couldn't be sure. The style was a bit childish, in the young man's opinion anyway, since she wore her hair up with two red ribbons that looked a bit large. The girl was dressed in a pink dress as well, and as far as Rey was concerned, she could have stepped out of _**CandyLolita Magazine**_.

"Haro, could you please go and check Athrun's dressing room? Just give a knock and tell them I want to see them." Lacus stated, a polite dismissal. The girl, Haro, nodded and chirped, "Yes, Lacus-sama!" and with a mock salute, she quickly hurried from the room, leaving the tray behind. Lacus chuckled when she noted Rey's expression.

"She's my assistant whom I met through Athrun, though it's a very long and strange story." Lacus added with a laugh. Shinn was grinning too, and Rey guessed he had heard this story. "I suppose this will surprise you, Rey, but she's a college intern at a very good university within Tokyo." Lacus explained, getting just the reaction she wanted.

"Y-You mean that girl…is a college student!?" the blonde asked, incredulously, before quickly realizing he'd near raised his voice, and he lifted a hand to his lips as a deep blush covered his face.

Giggling, Lacus took a small, soundless sip from her tea before gracefully setting it back down on the desk. "Yes, she'll be graduating next year from a four year course."

Rey's eyes widened, and had he not been covering his mouth to keep such things from happening, his jaw surely would have dropped. That girl was twenty-one, which made her three years older than Rey. It amazed the blonde how there were actually people who looked so young be so old, though saying that was like he was comparing a young person to some old bag. Glowering to himself, he furrowed his brow as his scrambled thoughts tried to pull together into an explainable sense. He was so lost, he nearly jumped when he felt a poke in his shoulder, no doubt from Shinn.

Looking up, the blonde blushed deeply when Lacus began giggling behind her hand. Shinn was snickering as well, and Rey sent him a half-hearted glare. "S-Sorry…" he mumbled quietly, taking a small sip of his tea to stop any further embarrassment, hopefully. Lacus straightened in her chair some to take another dainty sip of her tea, before placing the cup down on the desk, opting to fold her hands together in front of her as she turned to face Rey.

"Za Burrel-san, may I ask you something?" she inquired pleasantly, though curiosity seemed to be a little absent from her tone. It was simply just soft and attentive, but still businesslike. "I was wondering, what interested you in modeling? Of course, you have such gorgeous features, but Shinn-kun tells me that you're actually quite sensitive and self-conscious." the woman leaned back in her chair, and tilted her head to the side just slightly. "I wonder, was it maybe that Shinn-kun talked you into this?" she asked, a small grin lifting her lips as she glanced over towards the black haired boy who was looking quite guilty.

"Ah, Clyne-san, you may call me Rey, there's no need for such formalities from you to someone like me," the blonde began, though a bit of his blush was warming his cheeks. "But quite honestly, I never really considered myself for modeling. If it hadn't been for Shinn suggesting this, I surely wouldn't have ever thought about it." he admitted, though when Lacus seemed to take on a bit of a hardened expression, he leaned forward just a bit. "Oh, but…I really do want to try this! I-I would work very hard to meet your requirements, and I wouldn't allow myself to become a burden…I really do want this," the blonde assured the woman, though she seemed to take on a pensive expression.

But before any more words could be exchanged, the door opened rather abruptly, and a familiar bluenette walked in, rather the peeved expression stuck to his face, and a narrowed gaze that if given the power, could possibly kill. The brown haired model walked in behind him, a much more pleasant visage to him in contrast to his companion. "Sorry, Lacus-san," Kira apologized with a small smile, giving Athrun a sideways glance. But he looked away from the other to glance over towards Shinn and Lacus, his violet gaze falling across a pale blue stare lastly. A slight narrowing of his eyes and a quirk in his lips akin to a smirk were shown to the blonde male, and Kira looked away slowly and chuckled just ever so softly under his breath. The blonde had been so quick to redden and turn away.

"Thank you Kira-chan, but it's not necessary," the pink haired woman waved it off with a smile and brush of her hand. "You have nothing to apologize for, it seems." she added, giving the bluenette a sideways leer paired with a smirk that looked just a bit out of place on her otherwise angelical face.

Athrun narrowed his gaze and glared heavily towards the woman, "I didn't finish," he snapped, his hand lifting to brush through his bangs. "You really are a cruel woman, Lacus Clyne," he added, his tone not losing any bit of the venom. But Lacus merely smiled sweetly, unfazed by the language, or the slight insult. She was quite used to such behavior from this man. Though instead of getting upset or annoyed from such, she brushed it off and held out the remaining cups to Kira and Athrun.

"Please, sit down," she offered, returning to her friendly and kind tone. Once the two models had chosen their seats, Athrun opting for the arm of Shinn's chair and Kira taking a seat on the edge of Lacus' desk, just in front of Rey, Lacus continued as though nothing had interrupted. "Now, Rey-kun," she began, looking towards the blonde once more. "You haven't been properly introduced, but this is Zala, Athrun, and Yamato, Kira. They're _**Gloss'**_ poster pair, I suppose you could say." Lacus smiled. "Whenever they're on the cover, or simply have one or a few of their pictures in any magazine, the issue sells out nearly every time!" Rey nodded, and glanced over towards the bluenette again, looking him over.

Athrun was tall, his body slim and his figure well defined in a masculine yet androgynous shape. His dark hair, falling like silken strands down to his shoulders was lovely, especially framing his pale face and accenting the pair of exotically shaped, emerald eyes. But Kira…when Rey glanced over back to the brunette with a bit of hesitance and hoping that his long hair shielded him from Kira knowing he was staring, he looked over the other model. Windswept chestnut hair that nearly glowed complemented his slightly tan, sun kissed skin. His eyes were that lovely shade of pale violet, so warm and gentle…And of course, his body wasn't hard to look at either. Broad shoulders, slim arms, defined chest, and obviously toned, yet slightly skinny abdomen pair with hips that were accented with the low rise jeans the man was wearing…though the blonde's eyes widened when he noticed that the zipper was halfway up, and the button looked only halfway done. A blush darkening his cheeks, Rey, poor, oblivious Rey, finally realized what Athrun had been insinuating during the shoot. And now the poor boy felt a fool.

"Kira-chan, Athrun, this is Za Burrel, Rey. Rey-kun will be joining _**Gloss**_, starting tomorrow." Lacus announced, her assuring gaze locked with Rey's own pale gaze. "He's also Shinn-kun's lover, I'm sure you remember all the stories he's shared about his precious Rey?" the woman added mischievously, earning a shocked look from Shinn, and dual smirks from Athrun and Kira.

"A-ah…Ple…Please take care of me," Rey stammered, his hands clutching at the fabric of his pants over his knees, but failing. Tight jeans weren't made for clutching. Lacus seemed to be enjoying the entire episode, and couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"Oh, I'm sure Athrun and I remember those stories quite well," Kira responded, his voice like velvet as he smirked towards Shinn, and then set his stare on Rey. Reaching forward, the brunette grasped the blonde's wrist, and pulled on his arm gently. Leaning forward, Kira pressed his lips softly to Rey's knuckles, and then a final kiss to the back of his hand before looking up with a such a stunning gaze, he could have stopped a raging army. "Welcome to _**Gloss**_, Rey-chan," Kira murmured gently, only making the incredulous expression on Rey's face increase to one of shock and utter disbelief. Not to mention the boy looked feverish, with his deep red color. "I promise to take care of you," the brunette added, earning a shocked look from Shinn, and nearly making the poor blonde faint where he sat.

"Kira, are you teasing the poor boy?" Athrun prodded, leaning back slightly and using Shinn's unwilling shoulder as an arm rest. "Because I either want to play with him as well, or get you to myself again," the bluenette added, laughing as Rey seemed frozen, locked in Kira's gaze. It was while watching him that Rey noticed something change in Kira's eyes. They seemed to harden some the longer they were focused on him, and just a bit unnervingly, the warmth seemed to leave their gentleness, and the brown haired male's gaze seemed just a bit lascivious.

But just as quickly, the softness returned, and Kira's hand released Rey's, slowly and elegantly. Rey took it back and held his wrist with his other hand as Kira stood from the desk, looking over towards Athrun who stared back carnally. "Lacus-san, I believe you only needed us for introductions? Might we take our leave? I wouldn't want Athrun to cause any more trouble before the day is out," he said, smiling serenely. Lacus seemed to melt under the smile, and nodded.

"Yes, Kira-chan! That's fine," she replied, watching them leave the room with a beautiful smile on her lips. Rey had turned just slightly to catch Kira's back as he was walking out the door, and when the brunette glanced over his shoulder as he reached behind to close the door, the blonde felt his heart skip a bit. Violet locked with cerulean, and broke quickly as a wooden door came between them. Turning back in his chair, Rey nearly missed Shinn's comment.

"Clyne-sama, why do you fawn over Kira so much?" the boy asked curiously, an almost annoyed expression crossing his lips. "I mean, it's not like it can go anywhere, he's in love with Athrun as much as Haro-chan adores you. You don't bother with unrequited feelings, do you, Clyne-same?" Shinn asked, rather calmly for someone making such a bold move to ask such a question. Rey quickly hissed to Shinn, asking what the hell he was thinking, when Lacus sighed. Though it wasn't of a sad nature, but a dreamy one.

"Honestly Shinn-kun, for working here so long, I'm surprise you're so late to know," the woman began, giggling as she dipped the tip of her right index finger into her tea. "You see, Shinn, Kira and I have a different sort of relationship than what you think. I do love Kira, but in a platonic way. But honestly, I don't place my heart with men," she revealed, rather calmly considering Shinn's shocked reaction.

"W-What!? What do you mean by that?! Clyne-sama!" he near shouted, only amusing Lacus more.

"Shinn-kun, do you not remember meeting Attha, Cagalli just last month during the monthly business dinner?" Lacus inquired, earning a blank response from Shinn. "Cagalli is the CEO of the advertisement company, _**Stix**_. She is Kira's older sister, or so she claims," Lacus smirked, almost to herself as she daintily licked her fingertip coated in the sweet tea. "She and Kira were fraternal twins, I'm surprised that you had no knowledge of this, Shinn." Lacus laughed, grinning widely. "But, I suppose you don't notice who sometimes is with me in the mornings or in the afternoons when I'm coming to and leaving work?"

"Are you saying, t-that you and Yamato-san's sister a…are…are…" Shinn stammered, bewilderment written all over his face.

"Yes," Lacus answered simply. But while Rey simply took in the information and stood to attempt to calm Shinn down, the phone on Lacus' desk rang, and she quickly picked it up to answer it. Listening for a few seconds, she looked over to the two boys and smiling apologetically, she motioned towards the door. "I'm sorry, but our visit will have to be cut short, I must take this call," she whispered, covering the phone with her hand for only a moment.

The two nodded, and stood to leave quietly. But Lacus looked back toward them with widened eyes. "Oh, and Rey-kun! We'll need you to pose for just a few pictures today, if you don't mind! -Oh, oh no, sorry Sakagami-san, not you…Ah yes, the appointment date is…" but Shinn had already closed the door quietly.

"I can't believe Clyne-sama is dating a woman, and Yamato-san's sister no less…" the black haired boy murmured, slightly disgusted as he gently took Rey's wrist and began leading him down another hallway. "Nothing good can be coming from a relationship like that," he added, his eyes narrowed. Rey narrowed his own gaze, and tugged a bit on Shinn's hand that held him.

"Shinn, you can't possibly be thinking poorly of her because she likes women!" Rey said, just a touch of shock in his tone. Shinn stopped and looked over his shoulder, confusion evident on his face.

"Poorly? Of Clyne-sama? No way," he replied, his anger returning. "I'm just surprised is all, I don't care whether she likes men, women, or both at the same time, it's just that she'd bother with anyone related to Yamato-san that irks me. Don't confuse my feelings Rey, but I really just can't stand Kira. You should stay away from him, all right?" and with that, the blonde was being pulled along by the other. Rey could have sighed, but he didn't. He just remained silent. It had been like this always, ever since he meet Shinn Asuka. The other boy took charge so easily, and before, Rey had wanted that, he wanted to be led around like a lost child, and told what he had to do. And Shinn was doing that now, having first convinced him to do something he was near terrified of doing: modeling, and then dragging him about like a pretty little doll, and giving it orders like the brainless little beauty it was. It had always been this way, and wasn't going to change.

**Well, I liked it, and I think that's what is important. But what really **_**matters**_** is what you all thought of it! So, instead of keeping to yourself, tell me your opinions in a review!! Maybe make a few guesses about what'll happen in the future, give a suggestion, I don't care! But I love your reviews, and I hope you stick around for the next chapter, because there will be yumminess indeed included in your happy meal. And did I mention my birthday was coming up soon? It would be a nice early birthday gift to get a few reviews…And I probably will over use this ploy up until the very damned day…**


End file.
